fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS083
Synopsis Ultima begins the second stage of Yazmyne and Salamence's training which is merely flower arranging. Yazmyne and Salamence find the training method odd but once in the morning and once at night, they go about the mountain and arrange flowers. Considering that he intends to Mega Evolve Scyther one day, Nick also participates in the training with him. Nick and Scyther seem very receptive to the training, but Yazmyne and Salamence seem to treat the activity as busy work. While they are creative with each different set of flower arrangement, they both find it meticulous and boring. Yazmyne, however, doesn't question Ultima's methods. She can control of Mega Evolution while they do not. Still, Yazmyne insists that she has her own way of bonding with her Pokemon, which she usually does by teaching them a new move or tactic. Yazmyne notes that Salamence no longer has his Rock Head ability and will receive recoil from Double Edge. She decides to try to teach him Dragon Rush instead, using the memory of Noxon's Dragonair within her Pokedex to do so. Yazmyne and Salamence enjoy their training far more, comparing it to when Salamence was learning to be a better flier prior to the Kumquat PokeRinger. While they fail to learn Dragon Rush, the two of them continue to grow closer together. Yazmyne soon comes to a conclusion that repetition could be the anwer to Mega Evolution. She believes the more they use it, the more Salamene will gain control. She cites that when they battled Ultima Salamence actually listened to her for at least a few attacks. They decide to try and Mega Evolve. Mega Salamence can recognize Yazmyne for a few moments in a struggle to maintain control, but his control slips. Yazmyne is nothing more than an enemy to Salamence, and he ultimately attacks her with Dragon Breath and Fire Fang. Yazmyne's fitness comes in handy when she is able to evade the harshest of Salamence's direct attacks, and her new Assault Vest that she has been wearing for fun lessons the blow of some of Salamence's attacks too. Mega Evolution enhances Salamence wing, making it razor sharp. When Salamence attacks Yazmyne with Double Edge, Yazmyne jumps out of the way, but the sides of Salamcence's razor sharp wing slashes through her Assault Vest, across her torso and chest. Yazmyne is sent crashing into a tree. She slips out of consciousness and starts bleeding from her abdomen and her head. Seeing Yazmyne in an injured state triggers Salamence's memory of Yazmyne when he was a Bagon, the time Yazmyne saved him from direct impact from a Dragon Rush by Noxon's Dragonair. He remembers Yazmyne broke her arm and promised to always be there for Salamence. This memory snaps Salamence out of his rampage. He comes out of Mega Evolution and is horrified by way he has done when he has a clear visual of his unconscious trainer. The energy surge of Salamence's Mega Evolution, his attacks, and roars alerts Nick and Ultima who rush to their location. Ultima is outraged Yazmyne Mega Evolved without her permission, but her anger fades when she sees Yazmyne unconscious by a tree, and her blood seeps into the flowers. Nick is completely horrified as well, and shakes as his hands become soaked in Yazmyne's blood when he touches her. Ivysaur and Eevee are outraged and fire at Salamence, and they are joined by Scyther and Zorua. Salamence flies up, and Ivysaur seems to shout for Salamence to leave and never come back. Ultima calls out her Dragonite and gets it to carry Yazmyne back to her home where she needs to be treated immediately. Major Events *Yazmyne attempts to teach Salamence Dragon Rush but fails *Salamence gravely injures Yazmyne in his Mega Evolved Form *Yazmyne is found by Nick and Ultima *Salamence flees Ultima's Isle Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Ultima Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur *Zorua (Nick's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's) *Scyther *Dragonite Category:The Orange Saga